Love, 100 Times
by ShabadabaDeidara
Summary: How many ways can you say "I love you"? Grimmjow/Ulquiorra. Part of the 100 Themes Challenge. Rated T for language. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. The story is mine, just not the characters or general idea.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

Grimmjow appraised the thin man before him. This could not be the new Arrancar that Aizen told him about.

"What did you say your name was, again?" He asked, trying to sound aloof and uncaring.

"Ulquiorra Cifer"

_Pansy name. _Grimmjow smirked. He had nothing to worry about.

"Well, I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. The _Sexta _Espada," Grimmjow made sure to put emphasis on his rank, so Ulquiorra would know who is boss.

"Ah. I'm Cuatro."

Maybe it was the nonchalant way Ulquiorra shared this information, or the sheer fact that Grimmjow hated anybody who challenged his strength, but at that moment, he knew he hated Ulquiorra Cifer.

"Well, aren't you special?" he growled, then turned on his heel and stormed out.

Ulquiorra stared at the spot where the tall, blue-haired man once stood. He sighed and tried to suppress the small smile that threatened to ruin his stoic image.

* * *

**A/N: Well, here's the first chapter of my attempt at the 100 themes challenge. Please review. I'm a huge fan of constructive criticism. And praise. ****J **

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Annoyance**

Grimmjow was annoyed. Very annoyed. He had only known Ulquiorra for a few weeks, but he had already compiled a list of all the things that annoyed him about the newest Espada.

First of all, the idiot drank his coffee black. No sugar, no cream. Just bitter, disgusting coffee. Grimmjow could not comprehend why anyone would willingly drink that crap every damn morning.

Second of all, he never showed any emotion. Grimmjow would dedicate hours of his time toward provoking the raven-haired man to no avail. Ulquiorra never showed any sort of frustration or anger.

There was one thing that annoyed Grimmjow more than any of the other things on his list. Every morning, Ulquiorra would come downstairs and greet the group with a bland "Good morning.", while looking around the room. He always seemed to avoid looking at Grimmjow. Most of the time, he would pretend that Grimmjow didn't even exist.

The lack of attention only made Grimmjow more driven to get the fourth Espada to notice him. He took to walking beside Ulquiorra everywhere he went, while chattering endlessly about his rank, and power. Grimmjow did everything he could to make Ulquiorra like him. He challenged him to fights, told him about his many victories, and told him jokes about Aizen. But Ulquiorra never enjoyed any of these things.

Now, Grimmjow was poised behind a wall, waiting for Ulquiorra to pass, so he could get him with a surprise attack. He had been waiting there for what felt like hours, but was only about ten minutes. Finally, he saw his prey walking towards the living room with a book in hand. Now was Grimmjow's big chance. He leapt out from behind the wall and jumped on top of the smaller man, successfully pinning him to the ground.

"What do you want now, Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra stared up at him.

'I…what?" Grimmjow was shocked that he had even spoken. Usually, when Grimmjow pounced, Ulquiorra would just look at him with that same expressionless face, until Grimmjow got annoyed by the lack of participation. Now, he was staring up at Grimmjow with one eyebrow raised, clearly waiting for an answer.

"Well?"

"I, er, fell. Sorry," Grimmjow said gruffly, getting up quickly. He held a hand out towards Ulquiorra, who grabbed it and pulled himself up.

"That's fine. See you," Ulquiorra brushed himself off, and continued his journey to the living room.

Grimmjow stood there for a few moments afterwards, staring at the hand that Ulquiorra had just held. He looked around, trying to make sense of what had just happened.

Grimmjow was very annoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rejection**

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were locked in a stare down. Again.

"Just move, Grimmjow," Ulquiorra was getting bored of today's standoff.

"Admit you are weaker than me!"

Ulquiorra sighed, and checked his watch. He was going to be so late. "No. Grimmjow, just let me in my room."

Ulquiorra moved to step around him, but Grimmjow shifted so he was still blocking the door to Ulquiorra's room.

"Fight me."

It was the same thing every day, Ulquiorra would attempt to go somewhere, Grimmjow would cut him off, and demand a fight. Ulquiorra would always decline, which angered Grimmjow and forced Ulquiorra to take another route. It was fun for Grimmjow, irritating for Ulquiorra.

"Come on, Ulquiorra, just one fight. If you beat me, I will let you through," Grimmjow leaned towards the smaller man and smirked. "Come on."

Ulquiorra sighed again.

"What? To scared to fight the Sexta Espada? To afraid that I will be-" Two hands suddenly grabbed the front of Grimmjow's shirt.

"Just let me through. Now."

Grimmjow suddenly blushed. "Ulquiorra.." He leaned his head towards Ulquiorra.

"What?"

Ulquiorra suddenly felt Grimmjow press his lips against his own. He released Grimmjow's shirt in shock and thought _What the fuck?_

Grimmjow pulled back and smirked. "See you later," he turned to leave.

"Wait!"

Grimmjow turned and cocked an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Looking back, Ulquiorra could only define this moment as when he officially went insane. "Do that again."

"Do…that?" Grimmjow looked shocked.

"Yes."

The Sexta Espada rubbed his neck. "Okay, then come here."

Ulquiorra took a small step forward. Then another.

Suddenly, Grimmjow reached out and grabbed Ulquiorra's arm, and pulled him to his chest. "Too slow," he murmured and pressed his lips against Ulquiorra's.

Ulquiorra tentatively wrapped his arms around the taller man and deepened the kiss. Grimmjow suddenly pulled back and looked down at him. His expression was unreadable.

"Why did you stop?"

Grimmjow looked away. "I gotta go, okay? Sorry for holding you up."

Ulquiorra watched as Grimmjow walked down the hall. He couldn't help the horrible feeling of sadness that crept over him.

Down the hall, Grimmjow was sitting with his back to the wall and his head in his hands.

He didn't know why he had pulled away from Ulquiorra. It had just…happened.

But he couldn't stop thinking about the hurt expression that had been on Ulquiorra's face when he had pulled away from their kiss.

_Fuck, why did I reject him? _Grimmjow groaned and buried his face deeper in his hands.


End file.
